This invention relates to a design evaluation apparatus for evaluating a design composed of a plurality of design elements.
In the Society of Electronic Information Communication Journal, Vol. 71, No. 3, Mar. 1988, pp. 245-247, there is described a human living system for use in planning housing space including entrances, Western-style rooms, Japanese-style rooms, kitchens, bathrooms, etc. This human living system has a database stored in a computer memory. The database contains a various plans for each space of the house, evaluation terms, and a relationship specifying the plans in relation to the evaluation terms. The human living system employs the database to display an appropriate house space plan when an operator inputs an evaluation term, such as "extensive" along with a house space name, such as "Japanese-style room", through a keyboard into the system.
With such a human living system, it is impossible to evaluate a house space plan made by a designer.